


Broken Jade

by Castiella



Category: Strange Hero Yi Zhi Mei, The Mystic Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiella/pseuds/Castiella
Summary: ‘Lạc Hoa Lâu có gánh Ngọc Lan, gánh Ngọc Lan có Mai lão bản, hát Côn khúc không ai bì kịp. Người ta nói, được thưởng thức Mai lão bản hát Trường Sinh Điện một lần rồi, sẽ vĩnh viễn không thể nhìn ai diễn Dương Quý Phi được nữa.’





	

01.

 

Lần đầu tiên Trương Khải Sơn nghe đến cái tên Hạ Tiểu Mai, là qua miệng Sài Hồ.

Sài Hồ là một tay anh chị có máu mặt, thủ lĩnh của một cái bang tạp nham nói lớn không lớn nói nhỏ cũng không nhỏ. Thô lỗ có thừa, ruột để ngoài da, thế nhưng được cái rất có tâm với Trường Sa. Hơn nữa, người của Sài Hồ đều là những tay võ nghệ lão luyện. Dĩ nhiên không thể tài giỏi bằng một khẩu súng, nhưng dùng rất được. Khi có việc quân đội không tiện ra tay mà không quá hệ trọng, thì Trương Khải Sơn đều đánh tiếng với Sài Hồ.

Một lần nọ Trương Khải Sơn cần người đột nhập vào nhà một tướng quân người Nhật, lấy lại mấy cuộn tranh cổ vô cùng quý báu vốn bị đánh cắp từ nhà của một cựu hoàng thân. Loay hoay tính tới tính lui, chẳng hiểu sao lại nghĩ đến Sài Hồ. Vốn dĩ trước giờ y chỉ nhờ Sài Hồ những chuyện liên quan đến đao kiếm, nhưng nghĩ đến việc chưa lần nhờ vả nào Sài Hồ chưa làm trọn, liền quyết định thử liều một phen.

Khi Trương Khải Sơn bước xuống xe, thì Sài Hồ đang cởi trần vác bao gạo. Lúc nào cũng vậy. Ăn mặc thì tuềnh toàng, tay trái không có mỹ nữ, tay phải không có rượu, luôn loay hoay kiếm việc làm tới làm lui. Chẳng trách những người lần đầu gặp gã đều nghĩ gã là thằng ở đợ trong cái dinh thự bề thế đến độ có phần diêm dúa này, chứ không phải chủ nhân của nó.

Sài Hồ nhìn thấy Trương Khải Sơn liền thả bao gạo xuống, khà khà cười sải bước đến ôm lấy Đại Phật gia của tỉnh Trường Sa. Mùi mồ hôi xộc lên mũi Trương Khải Sơn nồng nặc. Thế nhưng y vẫn ôm lại Sài Hồ đáp lễ. Đã vậy còn ôm rất chặt, rất thân tình.

Ngoài dự liệu của Trương Khải Sơn, khi Sài Hồ nghe yêu cầu của y xong thì liền gật đầu một cách kiên quyết.

“Tôi có người!”

Trương Khải Sơn đưa tay lên gãi mũi, nhìn đám người đầu trâu mặt ngựa lởn vởn xung quanh, đang làm việc vặt trong dinh thự để giết thời gian. “Anh mới thu nạp thêm thuộc hạ mới sao?”

“Thuộc hạ mới thì lúc nào chẳng có,” Sài Hồ phẩy phẩy tay, “thời chiến loạn ai ai cũng cầu nơi nương tựa, ngày nào cũng có thanh niên trai tráng đến xin ra sức phục vụ. Thậm chí có lần có cả một con nhóc cầm dao rựa đến đòi vào bang cơ.”

“Rồi anh xử sao?”

“Lúc đó tôi đâu có ở đây đâu mà xử. Rốt cuộc con bé con nhà tôi cho cô ta xuống nhà bếp làm, chuyên mổ gà.” Sài Hồ nhe răng, ra vẻ tự hào về cô con gái lớn nhà mình lắm.

Trương Khải Sơn cứ nghe đến con gái Sài Hồ là lại thấy muốn nhức đầu, bèn gõ gõ mấy ngón tay xuống bàn. “Về chuyện mà tôi nhờ vả…”

“Rồi, rồi, rồi. Phật Gia đừng có lo, tôi đã nhận nghĩa là tôi tin mình sẽ tìm được người. Ba ngày nữa tôi sẽ dẫn Phật gia đến Lạc Hoa Lâu xem người, được chớ hả?”

“Lạc Hoa Lâu?” Sao mà nghe như chốn ăn chơi son phấn.

Đến lúc này thì Trương phó quan mới bước đến gần Trương Khải Sơn, cúi người bỏ nhỏ, “Là một rạp hát nhỏ gần cổng chợ chính ạ.”

“A,” Trương Khải Sơn buông một tiếng vô thưởng vô phạt. Y không thích nghe kịch, thậm chí tên mấy vở kịch nổi tiếng nhất cũng ù ù cạc cạc. Tất cả những lần nghe kịch, đều là ở chỗ Nhị Nguyệt Hồng. “Cứ vậy đi. Hẹn ba ngày sau gặp.”

 

(tbc)

**Author's Note:**

> \- Trường Sa ở đây là thủ phủ Trường Sa thuộc tỉnh Hồ Nam, không phải đảo biển gì đâu nhé.
> 
> \- Tính cách, ngoại hình các nhân vật bên Lão Cửu Môn phần lớn là theo drama.


End file.
